The Roswell Park Memorial Institute participants in the Acute Leukemia Group B represent three clinical departments: Medicine A, Medicine B, and Therapeutic Radiology, which in aggregate treat all patients with myeloproliferative and lymphoprofliferative malignancy admitted to this institute. These patients will be entered into groupwide protocol studies and/or to pilot studies designed to test the feasibility and clinical effectiveness of new therapeutic regimens and approaches as a prelude to consideration for groupwide application. The emphasis will be toward combined chemotherapy, and combined modality therapy, plus evaluation of assays for prediction of drug response, supportive care measures such as the prophylactic transfusion of granulocytes, and pharmacotoxocologic assessments of new agents and combinations. The results of such studies will be promptly made available to the Chairman and members of ALGB for their consideration in protocol formulation.